Forbidden Romance
by DarkMysteryMan
Summary: Udney and James come home from a party with Sarah and get into a heated argument. Things get even hotter shortly after.


I don't own Liberty's Kids, but please review so I know what to do differently! Thanks!

**James **

The nerve of that bastard. I want to sock him in the mouth the hardest I have anyone before. He somehow found a way to waltz his way unwelcomed back into our life. Udney Wolfe-Hutchinson has got to be the most irritating person I've ever met. Of all days to visit the print shop, he picked today.

Sarah of course was delighted to see him, saying "My goodness, Udney! You've changed so much since the last time we saw you in New York! What brings you to Philadelphia?"

He replied "I'm on a temporary leave from the army. I wanted a break after 3 good years of fighting. Being away from home and beautiful ladies such as you can really take a toll on a soldier."

My face and Sarah's reddened. Hers, out of flattery, and mine out of complete jealous rage.

"Oh Udney, you're so kind. I don't trust you were looking to stay the night here by any chance?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I wasn't. I'd hate to impose on you, plus I'd distract you from your work."

"Nonsense! Moses and Henri left for Boston to buy printing equipment and the owner of the shop is in France. You're more than welcome to stay!" She gave him a wide smile.

"No, I don't think—"

"Your answer will not be no," chuckled Sarah.

"Oh, alright then. Oh, hello James! How've you been?"

"Fine until about 3 minutes ago…" I retorted.

"James! Be nice!" Sarah warned me.

"Whatever… I'll be getting ready for tonight."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Udney, you should come with us to the ball tonight celebrating our troops' victory at Monmouth."

"I'd be delighted! I think I actually do have a good outfit to wear. Let me go bring my things in and get settled."

**Udney**

I went to the back of the shop to hitch my horse and feed him after I took my things off of him. I came to this city to see Sarah, the only woman that's caught my eye these past years. All the ones in the camps were too old or too young, and we've scarcely had any time to venture into any towns and fraternize with many a fair maiden. But now I feel so free! I don't have to answer "no sir" or "yes sir" to anyone anymore. My no can mean no and my yes can mean yes.

I'm getting off topic, though. Due to my newfound freedom, I decided to go to the Gazette she told me she worked at during the Fourth of July celebrations and rekindle our relationship. If only our paths didn't have to be separated, we might've been happy already. I could sense that there was a new problem though, now.

James.

I was really quiet about it because I don't want Sarah to see that bad side of me, but if I was in a room with that son-of-a-bitch, I'd thrash him. I don't know what she sees in him, but I think he makes an ass out of himself constantly and she seems to enjoy it. That party tonight should help me in my goal: win Sarah over now that I don't have to submit to an officer to get back in formation whenever I strike up a conversation with her.

**Sarah**

I put on my new purple dress that I bought for the occasion, wanting to look outgoing for the night and draw attention to myself. I also put more makeup on my face today to see if Udney would notice.

Me and James have something special, but he told me he didn't want to commit to a serious relationship, instead recommend that we be undeclared lovers. This is all well and good, but I need someone that's willing to put in the time and consideration into a relationship with me, for I want to get married one day. Plus, Udney wasn't that bad looking. I sure wish I got to see some Connecticut guys more often. He had the deepest teal eyes in which one could so easily get lost in, and blonde hair slightly browner than James'. He was only a few years older than James, but far more mature and far more attractive. My feelings were confirmed when Udney came out with no shirt.

**James**

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Udney (who was extremely fit-looking, probably from all the training he got in the army), who asked me if I had an extra cravat he could use for the party. Wanting him to look stupid, I said no when I actually had several. He thus turned to Sarah and asked her, who was basically drooling over Udney's well-defined body, taking a couple calls of her name to respond.

"What? Oh yes, I'm sure Moses has a spare one in his room. Let me check. By the way, it looks like you've done way more in the army than just fight for independence," she winked.

"Why whatever do you mean, Sarah?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she smiled, feeling his toned abdomen with lust.

"Are you sure there aren't any extra cravats in my room here? You should help me look."

I had no words. Sarah is about to have sex with Not-so-Ugly and I can't do anything about it.

**Udney**

As Sarah walked in to "help" me, I slammed the door shut as hard as I could. Luckily for me my clothes were already off, but I felt guilty in a way for forcing her to take off that beautiful dress she took so long to prepare. There wasn't much time before the party started, so I preceded with a quick fingering of her lower parts and licking the inside. When she squirted from the pleasure, we switched places, after which she gave me a glorious sucking of my member that made me shed tears from how good it was. Probably what turned me on most about this entire thing was that we were making no effort to keep quiet, and I knew full well James could here all of this. The fact that he was crushed inside gave me an even harder erection. After I had climaxed, we decided to get redressed, and I came out cravat in hand and returned to my room. I went in and put on a blue vest, topped with a black coat. As I came out of my room, I found James and smiled vindictively at him. He stared me down.

**Sarah**

I came out and saw two very attractive gentlemen looking at each other as if they were about to brawl with each other, and eyed each of their dapper suits. Udney's was more expensive and tasteful but conservative while James' was a red coat over a white vest. It was a step up from the usual repetitive green and brown. I could tell both of them were trying to impress me. I walked up to both of them and put my arms around them, telling each one to look forward to the festivities tonight and all the fair acquaintances they could make. I called for a carriage to take us to the ball and I had a pleasant conversation about each of our wishes for after the war with Udney. We reminisced and laughed about how long it had been since we saw each other in New York. James sat pouty-faced from the obvious jealousy he was experiencing, but I paid him no mind. He had his chance.

**James**

As we got into the hall, we were each shown to the ballroom and listened to a 20-minute speech given by some officer in the army who had led one of the attacks that secured victory according to him, with the usual "endurance of American liberty," and "fight for freedom." After that, we all got to dancing. I was going to ask Sarah to dance, but Udney caught her first. Knowing I wouldn't have her for a good half-hour, my eyes were fixed on a pretty brunette. She was delighted to comply, and we twirled around gracefully throughout the room, having a pleasant conversation.

"Are you just visiting here to Philadelphia?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Your accent is very Southern."

"Why you're right! I live in Maryland actually. I'm visiting with my mother."

"I should meet her at the end of the night. Judging by you, I'd say she's a marvelous woman. How long are you staying here?"

"For a couple of months. The legislature there is too hostile, and they're trying to jail all the plantation owners as Loyalists."

"Plantation? You mean, you believe in slavery?"

"Oh, no, not me. Never! I guess I was just born knowing that it's an evil thing to do to someone."

"Of course! But what about a test?"

"Yes?"

"If a black man asked you to marry him and you loved him, would you?"

"To be honest, yes. If I truly loved him."

"I admire your progressiveness. People like you give me hope, what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, we haven't been properly introduced! Excuse my manners! I'm Mackenzie Shaneyfelt! Your name?"

"James Hiller, more than pleased to meet you. Mackenzie has always been my favorite girl's name. It reminds me of a beautiful meadow next to a beach with purple flowers in bloom."

"You are quite the poet, James. I like a man that doesn't need to express himself through yelling and violence. They are so hard to find these days."

"Well, I'm here if any ruffian dares to attack you," I said jokingly.

And after she laughed and smiled, I didn't even care about Sarah and Udney anymore. I was perfectly content with Mackenzie and her beautiful teal-colored eyes. They're probably the most enticing color I've ever seen. After the party, we both told each other where we were staying and I made plans to go and visit her in a few days. I kissed her hand goodbye and found Sarah and Udney walking out and laughing, holding hands. I didn't care anymore, though. Because, for the first time in a while, I felt not only happy, but that this happiness was right.

**Udney**

I was so ecstatic. Sarah and I rushed to her room once we got home so we could have even more fun than we did at the ball. Unfortunately, however, she was feeling sick and so I let her sleep. I walked out of my room and James was about to walk into his room. I smiled to him mockingly and asked him how his night was. He said something along the lines of marvelous or whatever, but it didn't really matter to me. I felt a strong need to rub it in some more so he would stay out of me and Sarah's way.

**James**

Udney was starting to annoy me. Up until now I hadn't actually thought of reacting to him with violence, but now he was leaving me little choice. He was purposely trying to rile me up about Sarah.

"At least she can finally be with someone that'll treat her the way she deserves."

"I was always the more attractive one in her eyes."

I tried closing the door so I wouldn't have to hear his voice anymore, but he put his foot in the door and walked in and closed it.

"Don't tell me you're not mad."

"I'm trying not to be…"

"Little orphan boys were never good at keeping their tempers."

Yup. That was it. Against his cheek my right fist clashed and I felt his teeth at the other end of it. I was surprised that I actually did it, but I did. I waited for his reaction, which didn't take long. He punched me back and we got into a full- scale brawl in my room. I wondered why he had shut the door just to come in and antagonize me. I smacked him against the wall and held out my hand to hit him again but in one swift move I was on the ground. He stared at me for the longest time, and his face neared mine. I didn't understand what was happening until he completely closed the distance between our lips and kissed me. I tried pushing him off, but he was too strong. I was so surprised that I didn't know how to handle the whole thing.

**Udney**

When I said I had been without women in the army for so long I meant it. I think being around so many of my fellow soldiers naked made me more…open to other forms of love. I didn't know what it was, if it could even be called love. But I felt such a deep attraction to James right now. My tongue advanced on his, but he tried retreating. I flanked him and subdued him, yet he was still fiercely resisting._ This_ war would not be written down in the history books, but it was the only one I cared about right now. I was finally pushed off my James, who was in complete shock.

**James**

I finally managed to get him off of me after a minute long of fighting. I was flabbergasted that even happened. I just stared at him for the longest time, then finally said, "What's the matter with you? You succeed in stealing Sarah from me, then go on to brag about her in my face, then you insult me horribly, finishing with kissing me! Do you just enjoy playing with my emotions?"

"You don't understand. I have a deep longing for you right now." He looked into my light blue eyes with his teal then rubbed his nose along my neck. I don't know what happened. I think I was succumbing. He said, "try and tell me you don't feel anything, look me in the eyes."

I tried to, but I couldn't. I proceeded with a cautioning. "Sarah's down the hall. She'll hear us! Let's go down to Henri's room."

Henri had gone with Moses, so he wasn't home either. We both tiptoed down as quietly as we could and went inside and locked the door.

I wanted to express my feelings, but at the same time I was reluctant. I had never done this before. I was taught that this was wrong, but something awakened in me that revolutionized my thinking. I can't describe it, but it was overwhelming me. I thus began by kissing him awkwardly on the lips at first, but entering a more passionate one until I'd decided I wanted more. I told him to get down and suck me. He replied,

**Udney**

"How about I call the shots here?"

"How about you don't?" he retorted, grabbing my head and pushing it down. I, not wanting to be doing this part of the intercourse, grabbed him by his muscular but less-defined arms and began unbuttoning his shirt. He was even more attractive under that shirt. I undid his hair tie, and his flowing yellow locks were freed, and he, mine. I ran my hand down his chiseled chest and unbuttoned his pants. What the hell. I kind of wanted to be fucked by him now. Soo hard. I decided to get him ready by not sucking on but gobbling his member. It lasted a good 5 minutes, then he warned he was about to ejaculate, so I came off. I told him, "you're lucky today. You get to call the shots for the rest of the night."

**James**

You beautiful son-of-a-whore. I'm going to fuck you so hard. I threw him on his back, and did the usual pre-preparation and everything. Then, I inserted my hard cock deeper and deeper as I heard continual moaning on his end, only making my member harder. I began the thrusting. I told him I was going to punish him, that I would make sure he was truly sorry for what he did. I would fuck the smug out of him.

**Udney**

If I was going to get a better fuck than this I needed to piss him off. He has a very excitable temper so this would be easy.

"James, you only want to be the doer so you can feel like a man. Unless you're doing all the work, you feel like you have to live with the obvious truth that I'm better, more attractive, and more of a man you'll ever be. I think that's the real reason that you wanted to call the shots."

"You sly bastard, I know what you're trying to do. You won't –phase—me…" he said, thrusting harder and harder into my ass until I was in genuine pain.

"Oh, James… Do you want me to say that I'm thrilled? Do you want me to beg you for your sperm? Please, I'm not your personal slave that will pretend to be satisfied by subpar sex. Among all of the other things that you're horrible at, I know now that you're a boy lover who's horrible at sucking penises."

Before I knew it, I was being picked up and thrown onto the wall.

**James**

My massively erect and stone-like cock was hammering harder and harder into his defenses. It charged and retreated over and over, but victory was soon at hand. Reinforcements splurged and the white-uniformed troops arrived to claim the territory as their own. I had conquered Udney Wolfe-Hutchinson's ass. I never thought I'd say that, but I enjoyed it wholeheartedly. I do not know if I am meant to always be a boy lover or if this was a one-time thing. Is it possible to be both? All I knew was that I had been profusely unfair to Mackenzie and that I didn't think I could look her in the eyes again without confessing what I'd done. I still liked her a lot and wouldn't mind eventually having sex with her as well. I hope Udney hadn't messed me up. I hope he hadn't prevented me from being able to get hard when I saw a fatally attractive woman. However, next morning when I walked into the shower with Sarah naked, I was reassured.

**General (5 years later)**

So, that was that. James and Udney agreed to call their onetime love affair just that. They promised to never talk of it again and never have one again, either. James decided not to tell Mackenzie until they were married, and very understandingly, she considered it a minor fluke for which James had more than atoned. Udney and Sarah recently moved to England, where it is certain they'll have much success. Because Udney neglected to ever inform Sarah, whom he was confident would never have taken it well, his buried love for James which could never be again became the Forbidden Romance.


End file.
